El otro lado de Troya
by flaviandkisses
Summary: ¿Y si la historia de Troya hubiera sido distinta? Tal como comentaron los dioses, con la muerte de Héctor y la derrota de la ciudad. Pero claro, todo marchó contra el plan cuando incluyeron a mis hermanos en el asunto.
1. La Llegada

**El otro lado de Troya**

Capítulo 1: La llegada.

Despedimos a aquella cuidad que nos había acogido por tanto tiempo, desde momentos inmemorables y aunque sabíamos que teníamos posibilidades de volver, todos y cada uno de nosotros lloró como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Estábamos yo, mis padres Calisto (el más hermoso) y Kalonice (victoria de la belleza), mis dos hermanos Obelix (pilar de la fuerza) y Thanos (noble), y por último, la menor de los hermanos, Nicia (ejército victorioso), quién soy yo.

Mientras nos alejábamos rápidamente en aquella carrocita humilde hecha de paja, con dos caballos mal cuidados, como cualquier ciudadano desquiciado en busca de otro futuro, recordé mi pasado, quién era y de donde venía.

Yo era una ciudadana de Focea, un pueblo griego ubicado en las costas del Asia Menor. Allí viví desde mi nacimiento hasta la edad que tengo ahora, 19 años. Fui una persona común y corriente, un tanto desobediente e irrespetuosa, no me gustaba actuar con mucha compostura, pero aún así la delicadeza y feminidad corría por mis venas. Mi padre trabajaba como alfarero, yo con mi madre nos preocupábamos del hogar, mientras mis hermanos tomaban clases de lucha –destaco que en mi cuidad nunca hubieron guerras, por lo menos mientras nosotros vivimos allí-. Nunca tuve los lujos que cualquier joven hubiera deseado, tales como los de la princesa de Focea, pero yo era feliz y me bastaba con eso, aunque a veces aquellas cosas podrían haberme hecho bien en algunos momentos. Mi vida era pareja, nunca había tenido problema alguno, ya que nuestros dioses estaban la mayoría de las veces del lado nuestro, pero como dicen por ahí, las cosas vienen cuando menos lo esperas.

Hace un tiempo atrás, me enteré de una batalla que se desató en Troya por parte de los espartanos, ya que la reina Helena había sido secuestrada por el príncipe de Troya del cual no recuerdo el nombre. Me tomé la idea de la guerra entre ellos muy natural, pero mis papás tenían algo más oculto, que no me habían contado hasta que…

"_-Querida esposa mía, ¿Oíste los conflictos que se hayan entre la cuidad de Troya, cuidada por el gran Apolo, y los griegos?- escuché decir a mi padre, mientras almorzábamos en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en unas de nuestras habitaciones. Tenía un gesto preocupado, pero aún así su hermosura no se borraba, sin importar las arrugas de sorpresa_

_-Calisto, si lo oí- mi madre tragó rápidamente la comida y suspiró, no podía entender la perfección de ambos- ¿Te han mandado alguna señal de alarma o algún mensaje?- mi madre miró a mi padre, tratando de contestarse a sí misma con sus propios ojos._

_-Amada, me han llegado diversos mensajes de ellos- mi padre dirigió su mirada hacia Obelix y Thanos- nos han pedido lo que siempre esperamos…- _

_De repente, sin previo aviso, Obelix saltó de un movimiento, haciendo un estruendoso sonido cuando sus pies chocaron contra el suelo. Nuestras sopas se rebalsaron debido a la sacudida, pero aún así, con la mitad de su alimento encima de sus túnicas gastadas exclamó:_

_-¿Ha llegado el momento de combatir con nuestros primos, madre mía?- _

_Silencio…_

_Mi corazón se aceleró y parecía estar en una carrera que se dirigía a mi garganta, carraspeé y tragué saliva. Cuando pude concentrar la vista en un punto fijo, subí mi cabeza lentamente y todos miraban sus platos, de manera culpable. _

_Estuve procesando algunos minutos la información. Cuando todo estuvo claro, grité furiosa:_

_-¿Vamos a irnos de Focea para luchar contra los troyanos?- apreté mis puños para mantener el respeto y compostura. Nada de lo que dije me parecía con sentido… ¿Por qué nos meteríamos en una guerra que no nos afectaba del todo?_

_-Nicia, tú sabes que tu madre tuvo un hermano, ¿Cierto?- habló mi padre calmo, colocando su mano sobre las mías, bronceadas y temblorosas- Nunca te hemos hablado de él, pero ahora tienes que saber toda la verdad. El es Príamo, rey de Troya- respiré entrecortadamente- sirviente del dios Apolo y cuidador de todo ese pueblo. El siempre ha mantenido contacto con tu madre, y nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas, aunque tú no lo creas, pero algunos incidentes prohibieron que tu madre fuera de la realeza- se detuvo unos segundos, mirando sin mirar, con tristeza, pero continuó- Siempre mantuvieron una promesa, ayudarse a pesar de todas las cosas, tu sabes que tus hermanos son muy buenos en la guerra, y sabes que ahora Troya está en crisis. Todo comenzó cuando Troya y Esparta firmaron un acuerdo de paz, todos estaban dichosos del hecho y bebieron hasta el amanecer, pero tu primo, Paris, cayó enamorado en las manos de la hermosa Helena, esposa de Menelao, rey de Esparta. Cuando los troyanos se retiraron de la cuidad, Paris le confesó a su hermano, Héctor, que había raptado a la princesa y que ahora iba junto a ellos a Troya. Héctor, furioso, tuvo que afrentar las consecuencias y ahora están en una frecuente guerra con Esparta, pero a esto se le sumó el Rey Agamenón, quién ha conquistado todos o la mayoría de los pueblos griegos. A pesar de que Príamo tiene tan buen ejército con el Príncipe Héctor, domador de caballos, al mando, ellos nos necesitan- apretó mis manos entre las suyas- Nicia, nos iremos a Troya, no a luchar contra ellos, sino con ellos-_

_Ahora las palabras se unían y tenían coherencia, claro, mis padres me habían ocultado aquel honor de ser pariente del rey de Troya, mi madre tuvo problemas y no fue de la realeza, y ahora Príamo nos quiere robar a Thanos y Obelix para poder ganar su guerra, que no tenía mucho que ver con nosotros. La injusticia me llenó y susurré:_

_-Padre, él no nos ha ayudado en nada, ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos escases de comida, y la gente se moría de hambre en las calles? Que Zeus te abra los ojos de una vez, oh padre mío, no arriesguemos a nuestros tesoros más preciados por un conflicto que no nos incumbe, en un drama por un chiquillo estúpido que se ha enamorado, por favor, no debemos dejar Focea, es mi hogar y no podemos traicionar así a mis hermanos…- hablé triste, sentía que mis ojos se mojaban y me hacían ver borrosa los rostros decepcionados de mis familiares._

_-¿Acaso te preguntaste, Nicia hija mía y tan adorada, por qué nunca tuvimos algún problema con el alimento?, el rey de Troya nos ha sacado de diversos aprietos, donde, junto a los dioses, nos brindaron todo lo que necesitamos. Claro que debemos devolverle el favor, Nicia. Y si deliras por el futuro de tus hermanos, he soñado con los dioses, y me han dicho que este será un cambio totalmente positivo para nosotros como familia- acarició mi mejilla hirviente, dando un suspiro largo para poder pensar lo próximo que diría- Tus primos, Héctor y Paris, son muy valientes, no dejarán que nada les pase a ustedes…"_

Cuando ya estábamos en la carroza, partiendo aquel viaje de 7 horas hacia Troya, me comencé a arrepentir de todo aquello. Quizás debería haberme rebelado contra mi padre desde un principio, así no estaría velando por nuestro cruel destino. Me parecía una absurdez todo este embrollo, quizás ellos si nos ayudaron, pero nunca se involucraron en nuestras vidas, ni menos nos vinieron a visitar, sólo conozco a mis "primos" y "tíos" por los rumores que he oído.

No quería arriesgar la vida de mis hermanos, ellos me habían enseñado todo lo que se sobre lucha y como usar mi espada, que cuando supe lo suficiente, les había ganado varias prácticas –claramente, nadie podía saber sobre esto, siempre lo hacíamos en secreto, era pecado que una mujer fuera guerrera-. Además, ambos eran tan inocentes que no mataban ni a una mosca.

Lloré en silencio, mientras los demás dormían, ¿Cómo mantener la calma en un momento tan tenso?, pero para no autodestruirme, decidí convertir la pena en ira, en odio contra esos tales primos y tíos, que nunca significaron nada para mí. Arrugué el ceño y me crucé de brazos lentamente, aún con las marcas de lágrimas, mirando hacia afuera de la carroza.

Luego de unas varias horas de sueño y lloriqueos, observé a lo lejos una pared gigantesca que se encontraba en medio de un lugar semi-desierto. Ese lugar no parecía estar en guerra, de hecho cuando nos acercamos aún más, quizás podía nombrarlo como la cuidad más hermosa y bonita que habían hecho los dioses, después de Focea, claro. Pero cuando el sol iluminó la bahía por completo, se hizo más doloroso, porque podía divisar los campamentos que hizo el ejército contrario en la costa, amenazando con un ataque que podría ser en cualquier minuto. Eran tantos griegos, tantas carpas, tantas personas trabajando en la costa que le terminabas de dar un serio respeto al reinado de Agamenón y Menelao.

Debido a los conflictos y que podíamos ser apresados, decidimos entrar por la puerta trasera del pueblo de Troya, donde solamente huéspedes pacíficos entraban sin problema alguno, interrogados e inspeccionados por los guardias troyanos que se hallaban en aquellas puertas de oro puro, con dibujos de los dioses y Apolo que maravillaban. Me imaginé que si aquella puerta que no se veía bien era tan hermosa, ¿Cómo iba a ser la de entrada?

Cuando por fin estuvimos dentro de la ciudad, salté rápidamente hacia afuera de la carroza, con las piernas adormecidas por el largo viaje. Las sacudí algunos segundos, me entregaron un poco de vino y algunos manjares que venían en la parte trasera del vehículo, saciando mis fatigas.

Cuando por fin estuve consiente, sin hambre y sin dolores, me fijé de donde me encontraba. Sinceramente, me asombré. Estaba rodeada de casitas construidas a base de piedra y techos de paja, pero que aún así mantenían el paisaje armonioso y perfecto. Trabajadores corrían de aquí a allá, mareándome con cada uno nuevo que veía. A pesar de lo duros y agotados que se veían, todos sonreían y hablaban entre sí e incluso a veces se podía escuchar unos gritos tales como "¡Salve rey Príamo y el dios Apolo!" "Con el ejército del Príncipe Héctor estamos salvados, se lo aseguro" "Paris ha sido muy valiente por luchar a favor de Helena, suertuda ella quién tendrá su mano". La gente parecía dichosa, algunos cantaban y tocaban instrumentos y otros acompañaban a la linda escena con bailes espléndidos. Fue cuando recordé mi odio hacia los cobardes de los príncipes, ¿Acaso los troyanos no se daban cuenta del desastre que se encontraba fuera de aquellas paredes?

-Hermana, hemos de encaminarnos al palacio real, vamos y honremos a nuestro padre- Thanos llamó mi atención con su voz suave, como terciopelo.

-Thanos, hermano mío, por favor, no lo hagamos. No tenemos porqué, ellos que arreglen sus problemas como los caballeros que son. Ahí está la salida, escapemos, te lo ruego- le imploré, apuntando hacia la misma puerta donde habíamos salido. No pude evitar soltar algunas gotas de mis ojos, la angustia me estaba consumiendo, nada podía ser peor que perder a alguien como Thanos y Obelix.

Thanos giró mi rostro con sus grandes manos, tratándome como una muñeca de porcelana, así me llamaba. Sonrió, triste, sabía lo que podía depararnos a todos

-Te ves hermosa hoy, Nicia, aquel velo que mi madre te ha hecho de seda costosa ha sido la mejor prenda que te has puesto. No llores por eventos que aún no suceden, esperemos lo que los dioses quieren de nosotros, siempre con su protección estaremos bien, te lo prometo- sus ojos azules cristalinos me llenaron de paz e inconscientemente me encaminé hacia el palacio de Príamo, después de todo no tenía opción, si huía sola, los griegos me hubieran raptado y no hubiera salido de allí, por lo menos, con vida.

La última frase de mi hermano me quedo merodeando en un lugar oscuro de mi mente, los dioses no siempre querían lo mejor para nosotros, a veces ni siquiera lo correcto, cuando se enfurecían nos castigaban sin previo aviso y teníamos que aceptarlo. Pero yo no sería aquellas que aceptarían la muerte de mis hermanos, mis soportes, mi vida, nunca podría perdonárselos a aquellos que nos miran de reojo y se burlan de nosotros desde el Olimpo.

Caminamos por el pasillo del jardín delantero del castillo, que poseía todo tipo de flores, árboles, frutas e incluso animales. Las piletas de plata resaltaban como tesoros, con un agua cristalina que daban ansias de beberla. Nunca podré explicar la hermosura del castillo cuando entramos a la sala principal, las paredes totalmente blancas como la piel de Obelix, el suelo tapizado con un color rojo pasión, y en el techo te encontrabas con una lámpara colgante de mil y un diamantes que caían de ella. Las escaleras de mármol tenían forma de caracol, donde el tapizado rojo daba su final. Daba la impresión que todos los días los dioses tomaban su tiempo para limpiar el palacio de Troya y pulirlo, al contrario de las afueras de este, donde estaba todo polvoriento y sucio.

-¿Señora… Kalonice?, sígame, por aquí, la familia real los espera en el trono del balcón- apareció una esclava justo al lado nuestro, sumisa y tranquila, hablándonos sin mirarnos a los ojos y dirigiéndonos hacia unas pequeñas escaleras que estaban en el costado derecho del salón principal.

Subimos las escaleras que estaban por afuera del palacio, pero que ocupaban solo la mitad del primer piso y nos daban una vista exquisita de Troya. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, encontramos un balcón gigantesco, techado por oro, lleno de columnas de mármol que sostenían esta construcción. A una esquina de la entrada, la cual eran ventanales transparentes, se encontraban diversas estatuas de dioses, y una de Príamo con toda su familia. También había varios asientos, algunos en la derecha y otros en la izquierda, hechos de plata pura y siempre dejando un espacio al centro, con la descarada intención que la silla de oro del poderoso Príamo se notara mucho más que las sillas de plata. Seguía encontrando la cuidad muy maravillosa, totalmente contraria a lo que yo tenía en mente.

Cuando los cinco de nosotros estábamos en fila, ordenadamente, le dimos la cara a todo aquellas personas que se hallaban sentadas en estas sillas, con aspecto de superioridad y poderío. Me sentí totalmente incómoda cuando el rey Príamo fijo su vista en mí, concentrado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Miré hacia una chica que se encontraba con un bebé en sus brazos, tenía cara desolada y agotada, su cabello negro estaba totalmente alborotado y sin arreglar, pero aún así tenía una pequeña corona de margaritas sobre su sien, agitaba ansiosamente a la criatura en sus brazos, entreabriendo la boca, como si quisiera decir algo prohibido.

Junto a ella se hallaba un hombre de cuerpo totalmente formado, estructurado, como si hubiera sido construido por los mejores artistas de toda Grecia. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban calma, mas que su boca se torcía levemente hacia un lado. Su cabello enrulado y color chocolate estaba bien peinado, pero un mechón que caía sobre su frente morena daba aspecto de rebeldía. Era demasiado "hombre" como para ser un adolecente.

Al lado de él, quienes nos miraban eran Príamo y Hécuba, los reyes de Troya. Príamo, canoso, tenía aspecto sorpresivo y asustado, quizás el era el único en aquella habitación –aparte de mí- que entendía el significado de la guerra contra Esparta. Hécuba no tenía expresión, aún así mantenía un rostro pincelado.

Un chico se encontraba mirando al frente del hombre de aspecto rebelde y duro, pero él era totalmente distinto. Era perfecto. Sus ojos relucían y parecían resplandecer el salón, su nariz era respingada y su boca era justa para poder sonreír de manera seductora, tal cual como lo hacía en ese momento. Su cabello era igual de enrulado que el "hombre", solamente que más oscuro. Deduje que este era Paris, el príncipe de Troya, donde yo había escuchado que era el hombre más hermoso que podía haber pisado el planeta.

La chica que se encontraba en el asiento después del de Paris, era hermosa, rubia, de ojos celestes y tez nívea. Pero aún así, ella tenía postura asustada. Ella era Helena, la ex Reina de Esparta, actual Princesa de Troya.

Aquellos minutos de silencio parecía que habían incomodado a todos los presentes, entonces fue cuando el Rey Príamo exclamó con alegría:

-¡Bienvenidos sean, Kalonice y su familia! Es un honor para nosotros de tenerlos en Troya, especialmente a ti, hermana- Príamo se incorporó y caminó con gracia hacia mi madre. Al hacer esto, los demás que estaban sentados se levantaron, mirando desde lo lejos- Estas igual de hermosa como te recuerdo, pareciera que los dioses de la vejez no han pasado por tu casa- el Rey lanzó una carcajada, seguida por un suspiro.

-Oh, hermano mío, Rey de este maravilloso lugar llamado Troya, sirviente de Apolo y merecedor de todas las cosas buenas que han pisado la tierra, para mí es mucho más que un honor estar junto a ustedes estos días que se que han sido duros para ti y todos los troyanos. A todos nosotros nos ha afectado como familia, por eso, hemos tomado conciencia y por voluntad propia, vinimos a ofrecerte ayuda de cualquier tipo- mi madre parecía totalmente convencida de sus palabras, yo me limité a echarme a reír y llorar cuando dijo que nosotros habíamos planeado venir aquí.

-Hermana, dejemos esos asuntos para más tarde, ¡déjame saludar a todos los presentes!- Príamo saludó a mi padre y a mis dos hermanos con una inmensa hospitalidad y diciéndoles todos los cumplidos habidos y por haber, esperé mi turno, para oír que mentiras tenía el rey para mí y que haría para poder ganar sus batallas con ayuda de mis dos hermanos, que ahora, parecían esclavos de las leyes de Troya.

-Querida Nicia, ¿Cómo olvidarte?- me miró de la misma manera como lo había hecho cuando entré al lugar, asombrado- Te conocí cuando apenas eras un engendro de 1 año, y no puedo creer que la belleza que siempre tuviste ha crecido año tras año, tú que posees ojos color cafés y cabello color oro, bendito sea por los dioses aquel que tome tu mano por matrimonio- dijo convencido Príamo, tomando mi rostro entre sus arrugadas manos, mirándome con esos ojos intensos color azul oscuro.

"No se preocupe, oh mi rey, no me casaré dentro de unos buenos años más" pensé, riéndome para mis adentros, burlándome de la situación.

Ahora Príamo nos dio la espalda y dijo:

-Les presento a mi familia real- y con un gesto, las personas de la realeza nos saludaron uno a uno, presentándose cordialmente, donde yo, obligatoriamente respondía con una sonrisa falsa.

La chica del bebé era Andrómaca, estaban Paris, Helena, culpables de toda esta guerra, Hécuba y… el último que faltaba por saludar, Héctor, esposo de Andrómaca, líder del ejército en el cual mis hermanos iban a estar.

Luego de haber saludado a Thanos, se dirigió hacia mí, con aspecto varonil y recto. Sus ojos pacíficos se encontraron con los míos, los cuales estaban llenos de rabia e ira, llenos de tristeza y angustia. Sentí como el nudo de mi garganta amenazaba con salir, pero cesó cuando –luego de unos segundos- el príncipe Héctor me miraba aún mas pacíficamente que al principio. Entonces fue cuando noté lo atractivo que era el domador de caballos de Troya. Aquella postura y esa barba que daban el toque de hombre maduro, pero con rasgos de un niño, esos ojos profundos y dulces, que me miraban directamente, esa boca que se transformó en una sonrisa ladeada, que terminó por darme una aceleración él en corazón y comenzó a provocar una guerra en mi estómago. Su piel tostada parecía más deliciosa que cualquier manjar, su cabello más suave que cualquier tela de alto costo, y sus labios besables, más aún que los de su hermano Paris. Mantuve el aliento por tres, cuatro, cinco, seis segundos, hasta que el Príncipe Héctor se inclinó a besar el reverso de mi mano, haciendo que ahora la guerra de mi estómago, se transformaran en mariposas que bailaban alrededor de un hermoso prado. Tampoco había notado lo tonificado que estaba, tal vez era demasiado.

-Prima…- habló esa voz gutural que me estremeció por completo. Traté de pasar desapercibido aquel respingo y respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, parecía un canto grave de ángeles.

El enamoramiento me invadió por algunos minutos, y no cesé de mirarle, incluso cuando ya estaba hablando con mis dos hermanos sobre la guerra. Recordé que por culpa de él, de Paris, de los que estaban sentados en las sillas, de los que estaban trabajando, de los que estaban viviendo en ese lugar eran culpables de que yo estuviera allí, atrapada, obligada a ver cómo mis dos hermanos se sacrificarían por un lugar que no es nuestro hogar, viendo caer sangre inocente y no troyana en las batallas que terminarían por dejarme muerta y ahogada en un mar de tristeza.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Bueno, recientemente terminé de ver la película Troya y comencé a leer La Odisea para la escuela. Yo soy muy fácil de obsesionarme con cosas y terminé por obsesionarme con Troya y el Príncipe Héctor, encontré que es el mejor personaje de la película y me encantó (Nunca debió haber muerto!). Entonces se me vino a la mente esta idea. No me sé de muchas cuidades entonces investigué lo más que pude y encontré Focea.

Ojalá les guste :)

**Flavia Wolf**


	2. Conociendo Troya

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo Troya**

Miraba como todos los hombres presentes hablaban sin descanso de las guerras, de Agamenón y un tal Aquiles. Recuerdo que decían que el ejército griego no tenía tantas ventajas como el de Héctor, pero que aquel hombre llamado Aquiles, quién era hijo de un mortal y una diosa, era un As bajo la manga. Decían que había que tener cuidado con él ya que, mataba a cualquiera que se le encontraba a su paso, sin importarle la edad, la destreza ni menos la armadura.

Tragué saliva para poder hacer pasar la comida la comida dificultosamente por mi garganta. Estábamos cenando en el comedor real, con una mesa de por lo menos 15 puestos, donde cabíamos todos nosotros en una mesa de mármol, era tan larga que Príamo y Hécuba se veían algo distantes. Había todo tipo de manjares, los más deliciosos que alguna vez había probado y los vinos eran suculentos. La hospitalidad también era excelente, pero aún odiaba el plan que se traían los troyanos entre manos, como si con intención hubieran involucrado a mis hermanos para hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿No crees que es genial que seamos primos de el mejor príncipe de la historia, quién tiene el mejor ejército?- susurró Obelix en mi oído de manera rápida, para que mis padres no se fijaran. Ambos miramos a Héctor, quién estaba escuchando ansiosamente a mi padre, ya que este le estaba contando historias de Focea. Le miré incrédula, pero el príncipe tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-Obelix, basta, ¿no te das cuenta que son unos desquiciados?- le susurré de vuelta, o por lo menos eso creí, porque sentí como la mirada del príncipe mayor se posaba en mí, algo disgustado. Lo miré de reojo y clave mis ojos en mi comida. Sabía que me había sonrojado, sentí mis mejillas hirviendo.

-Discúlpame, gran Celestino, pero deberíamos hablar sobre tus hijos y su entrada a mi ejército- habló Héctor, golpeando suavemente la mesa, me resalté un poco y asustada le miré por duodécima vez en las 2 horas que había estado en Troya. Héctor me miró fijamente, casi burlón, esperando que mi padre le concediera la palabra para comenzar su plan. Y así fue- Obelix y Thenos entrarían dentro de la próxima semana, donde tenemos las batallas más planeadas para poder sacar a los griegos de nuestras tierras, pero necesito saber en qué área se especializan ¿Podrían contarme?- ahora parecía verdaderamente interesado.

-Pues a mí me fascina y me destaco siendo arquero, claramente la espada no la puedo manejar fácilmente, por el contrario, el arco y flecha son mis compañeros desde pequeño, príncipe Héctor- hablo humildemente Thanos, alzando sus brazos rápidamente para acentuar sus palabras. Una risita se escapó de mis labios, nadie la percató.

-Y yo, príncipe, soy un muy buen manejador de la espada, he luchado de manera de prueba con grandes guerreros de Focea y he podido vencerlos. Me gusta también cabalgar, tal como a usted, mi Lord- dijo Obelix, tímido.

Mientras yo tomaba la copa de vino, miré otra vez a Héctor, para seguir admirándole a pesar de su cobardía por haber formulado el plan de integrar a mis hermanos a la guerra. El sonrió después de que mi hermano habló, y un destello de luz apareció sobre su figura, haciendo ver todo totalmente borroso. Pero había un foco donde todo era nítido y era justo donde estaba él, solamente podía verlo a él. Pestañeé seguidamente para poder comprobar si era de verdad lo que veía, y claro que lo era, el destello seguía ahí, y mi estómago se contraía mas mientras entendía lo que me sucedía. Cuando lo comprendí al cien por ciento, mi bronceada mano, que sostenía una copa de vino, se tambaleó y durante esos segundos, todos miraron el acto torpe que venía a continuación. Héctor giró la cabeza y me miro tratando de decir "¡Cuidado!", pestañeé por última vez y ese leve movimiento bastó para que la copa se cayera de mis manos temblorosas, volteara todo el líquido color rojo oscuro sobre el manto que mi madre me había confeccionado para la ocasión y cayera con un crujido duro y agudo en el suelo, mientras que volaban los pedazos que quedaban de la copa.

Escuche muchas respiraciones de personas sorprendidas, yo solo pude reaccionar a tirarme al suelo y recoger los pedazos de vidrio de la copa entre mis manos. Me comencé a cortar con los pedacitos filudos, pero parecía que el dolor no estaba presente en ese momento, pues una ola de vergüenza se había adueñado de mi cuerpo. Un esclavo se acercó para ayudarme mientras me quedé arrodillada con los pedazos rotos en mis manos un poco ensangrentadas. Todos miraban hacia el suelo, pero solo Thanos pudo levantarme de este, lentamente, para evitar mareos. Cuando miré a todos los troyanos presentes, sabía lo estúpida que fue la escena, claro que nunca pensaron que alguien de una familia con clase podría armar tanto desorden. Andrómaca miraba mi vestido aterrorizada, entonces me miré a mi misma y pude ver una mancha roja esparcida en todo mi abdomen, y seguía su paso hasta la cadera del vestido. Ahora cambié la vista hacia el Príncipe Héctor y él me miraba confundido, se incorporó rápidamente pero Hécuba se le adelantó diciendo:

-Héctor, hijo mío, acompaña a la chica al lugar donde se encuentran mis vestimentas y busca alguna prenda que pueda quedarle, rápido- ordenó la madre de los príncipes.

Obedeciendo, Héctor me guió hasta la gran habitación donde cientos de personas ordenaban las ropas de la familia real. El príncipe hizo un gesto con su mano y todos desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándonos totalmente solos. Esta idea me hizo temblar y agachar la mirada por mucho tiempo, solo sintiendo los pasos de él que recorrían toda la pieza.

-¿Qué tal… este?- escuché que decía Héctor, mientras se detenía delante de un vestido color blanco, que era hasta los talones. Pero era demasiado sobresaliente y caro para mí, entonces por la primera vez, levanté el rostro y observé todos los vestidos que había. Muy delicado, muy caro, muy bien confeccionado, muy perfecto. Pero luego de rondar varios minutos encontré un vestidito algo abandonado en una esquina, era de color rosado claro, de una pieza, pero era acinturado y corto. No era tan caro, ni tan fino, era estupendo para mí. Sonreí encantada.

Héctor, quién estaba al otro lado, se acercó rápidamente, mirando la prenda que yo había escogido. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás sorprendido y me miró extrañado.

-¿De verdad quieres ese, Nicia?- primera vez que decía mi nombre tan dulce. Suspiré y sonreí, pero no por la hermosura del vestido.

Estiré la mano para poder apreciar con mayor detalle el vestido que yacía colgado, pero una punzada en la palma de mi mano lo evitó. Gemí en voz baja, retirando mi brazo y mirándome la mano adolorida, la cual estaba llena de cortes y sangre esparcida, recordé lo que había hecho hace unos minutos con los pedazos de copa del suelo.

Héctor advirtió mi movimiento erróneo y mi gemido de dolor y me cogió suavemente el brazo, donde por unos segundos una corriente eléctrica se esparció por mi cuerpo. Lo miré y me mordí el labio, simulando que fue por el dolor, no me miró de vuelta, miraba concentrado mi mano. Sus ojos chocolate tenían una chispa de preocupación, su cabello adornado caía débilmente sobre sus hombros, y su atuendo de color azul, le hacía ver como un dios.

-Te lo curaré en seguida, no te preocupes- entonces el príncipe rompió parte de su atuendo perfectamente confeccionado y lo colocó en mi mano. Hice una mueca, él me miró y rió suavemente- Tranquila, tengo cientos de estos atuendos- amarró la cinta que recientemente había hecho en mi mano para detener la sangre y cuidar que no se infectara la herida.

Luego, comenzó a sacar y arreglar el atuendo para que yo lo pudiera utilizar, yo había olvidado completamente que estaba llena de manchas rojas como una embarazada que recientemente había dado a luz. Mientras escogía él mismo accesorios para mi atuendo, decidí hablarle por primera vez, pero pesadamente:

-¿Por qué nos llamaste?- me crucé de brazos, dando un aire de fortaleza.

Héctor vaciló unos segundos, fingiendo estar mirando unas piedras preciosas.

-Escuché los rumores de un guerrero cuyos papás eran Celestino y Kalonice, decían que uno de sus hijos tenía al dios de la guerra junto a él, que verdaderamente era un buen caballero para las batallas- no se volteó a verme, prosiguió- No quería aprovecharme de la ocasión pero… entiendo lo que la mayoría de los caballeros con tan buenos dotes para la batalla quieren, es gloria y fama, y sé que esta guerra no se olvidará nunca, y pasará de generación en generación-

-¿Entonces decidiste aferrarte a una familia que no tiene nada que ver con esta guerra? ¿Porque tienes que meter a mis hermanos en cosas que no les incumbe?- espeté enojada, sabía que no era forma de tratar a un príncipe, pero poco me importaba.

Héctor se mantuvo como una estatua por unos segundos y se volteó a mirarme, parecía furioso también.

-Nosotros los ayudamos mucho, prima, y nunca nos quejamos del aprovechamiento que ustedes tenían con nosotros- frunció el ceño mientras hablaba

-¡Nosotros nunca nos aprovechamos de nadie! Lo único que se te ocurrió a ti y tu hermanito quien es culpable de todo esto es traer a mis hermanos a una lucha donde obviamente van a morir como personas inocentes, enséñale a tu familia que ellos resuelvan sus temas y que no involucren a otros que incluso ni siquiera viven en tu mismo país- hablé entre dientes, mirándolo con desprecio. Mi cabeza comenzó a latir con dolor, mis manos se empuñaron ignorando las punzadas de una de ellas, respiré dificultosamente. Entonces fue cuando una horrible imagen apareció en mi mente sobre la guerra, todas las vidas que se perdían por culpa de la orden de un solo hombre, que estaba allí dentro de la sala. Fue cuando exploté

Héctor corrió hacia mí para socorrerme, y mientras yo lloraba sin consuelo, traté de quitarme sus manos de encima, que me sostenían los hombros suavemente. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y Héctor se mantenía lejano, tratando de consolarme.

-Nicia, prima querida, entiendo lo que significa que tus hermanos estén en una guerra ajena, pero yo también deseo la protección de mi familia- al notar que mi llanto no había cesado, tomó mi barbilla con sus grandes pero delicadas manos y me miró a los ojos- Te juro, prima, te lo juro por mi honor, que tus hermanos estarán bajo el cuidado mío y no los arriesgaré a nada que no puedan hacer- terminé de sollozar y lo miré con atención, su cara tenía un aspecto doloroso, casi como la mía, por primera vez confié en él y terminé asintiendo.

Pude notar que Héctor estaba siendo demasiado bueno conmigo y terminé yo sintiéndome culpable. Quizás me hacía falta conocerlos para juzgarlos, entendía que Paris estaba en grave peligro, a pesar de que él fue el torpe que cometió el error, Héctor lo amaba y daría todo por él, tanto como yo por mis hermanos. Yo había sido la arrogante todas estas horas, y aunque era doloroso, tenía que comenzar a comprender y ponerme en el lugar de los troyanos.

-La cena ya debió haber terminado, Nicia- Héctor ahora se había alejado de mí luego de unos pocos minutos de contacto- Me gustaría presentarte Troya de manera adecuada, quizás así puedas encariñarte un poco más con ella, pero primero, debes ponerte el vestido- Héctor colocó el vestido y un collar de piedrecillas brillantes en mis manos. Se retiró de la habitación y cerró las puertas.

Luego de colocarme el vestido con sumo cuidado, me quedé junto a la puerta de la sala, oyendo lo que ocurría con Héctor en el pasillo, entonces oí murmuras:

-¡Claro que no!, está bien, solamente le presentaré Troya- se calló aquella voz que me encantaba y me mordí el labio- Andrómaca no se niega- silencio, no escuchaba con quién conversaba- Hermano, ¿puedes dejar las boberías de lado?, yo no soy el que le quita la virginidad a las chicas de los pueblos griegos… Vete de aquí, ya-

Sonreí y comencé a dar giros dentro de la habitación como una niña, acariciando el vestido que me había puesto, estaba totalmente feliz ahora, Héctor me había dado mucha paz y calma.

-Nicia, ¿Estás bien?, no quiero que salgamos a recorrer Troya de noche- gritó el Príncipe desde el otro lado de la habitación. Abrí las puertas de esta, que eran gigantescas y con muchos grabados de dioses, tuve que colocar mucha fuerza para terminar cerrándola. Ignoré la mirada hipnotizada de Héctor sobre mí, era totalmente ilegal que me mirara más de lo habitual, pues tenía una esposa y un hijo, pero personalmente, me encantó llamarle la atención. Él termino sonriendo.

Un momento ¿Alguna vez recordé que él era mi primo?

-Supongo que estoy lista, primo- dije, dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la salida del castillo.

-Es hacia el otro lado- se carcajeó Héctor, mientras yo me volteaba y me reía junto a él- Es normal, hasta yo me suelo perder- Entonces emprendimos nuestra marcha para recorrer Troya.

Escuchaba como Héctor me comentaba sobre la historia de su pueblo, señalándome los lugares más importantes, saludando a los campesinos y campesinas, sabía que estaba enamorado de Troya, me hablaba emocionado sobre esta, dándome interés incluso a mí.

-Ese que esta allá, es un pequeño templo que le tenemos hecho a Apolo, donde le rezamos y le ofrecemos vacas, para que nos traiga felicidad y buenas cosechas- Héctor me señaló un templo no tan alejado del centro de Troya, donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Suspiró- Te seré sincero, pero este es un secreto que no le puedes revelar a nadie. Yo no le tengo tanta veneración a los dioses, de hecho, le tengo más fe a los hombres que a los dioses, pero como mi pueblo se rige según sus órdenes no puedo comentarlo-

Aquella confesión me sorprendió, ¿era verdaderamente posible? Los príncipes y reyes se encontraban obligados a la veneración de los dioses, pero claro, Héctor no era un príncipe normal y dudo que alguna vez lo fuera.

Nos acercamos a un pequeño corral, que se encontraba a unos metros del centro de comercio de Troya. Héctor saludó al dueño del lugar, un tipo de cabeza rapada y aspecto feliz, quién le hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer verlo, señor- dijo el hombre, sonriéndole con humildad, llevaba solamente una tela que parecía trapo sobre su cuerpo.

-Igualmente- respondió Héctor, golpeando suavemente su hombro de modo cariñoso- He venido a sacar un poco a mis caballos-

-Me lo temía, señor- se rió un poco, ahora me miró con curiosidad- ¿Para usted y la señorita? Creí que estaba casado, Príncipe- habló astutamente el hombre, mirando a Héctor con picardía.

Héctor y yo nos sentimos incómodos, lo noté por la posición de su cuerpo. Sentí como mis mejillas se quemaban, siempre me pasaba eso y nunca pasaría desapercibido. Ignoramos el comentario y caminamos por un pasillo de tierra, lleno de polvo, hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera del corral, donde se encontraban todos los caballos del príncipe Héctor. Había caballos de todos los colores, estaban muy bien cuidados y se veían muy fuertes, cada uno con su respectivo alimento, su respectivo lugar y respectivo nombre. Me quedé observando un caballo de color blanco papel que estaba tranquilo, mirándome también, moviendo su mandíbula pues estaba comiendo. Relinchó cuando vio que Héctor, su dueño, se aproximaba a nosotros.

-¿Sabes cabalgar?- preguntó Héctor, quién ya tenía las riendas de un caballo color chocolate entre sus manos. Yo asentí, tímida, otra vez. Recordé que gracias a las clases ocultas de batallas, había aprendido a cabalgar incluso al revés- ¿Te gusta ese?- y señaló el maravilloso caballo frente mío, lo encontré muy bonito, pues su color parecía relucir-Son todos míos y hoy cabalgaremos por Troya- se montó ágilmente a su caballo luego de ponerle la montura. Yo imité sus movimientos y una vez arriba del caballo, se comenzó a inquietar.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- cogí suavemente las riendas, y lo traté de calmar con suaves palmadas en su cuello. Héctor me miraba desde lejos, pues su caballo ya tenía el ritmo para avanzar.

-Es yegua, su nombre es Marmara, significa radiante- me replicó Héctor, cuando ya habíamos salido del establo para comenzar nuestra expedición. Sonreí, mirando la crin blanca de Marmara, ya se había calmado, apenas había escuchado a Héctor hablar ¿Hasta los animales estaban enamorados de él?

Comenzamos a cabalgar por los costados de Troya, muy próximos a las paredes que la rodeaban, cabalgábamos tranquilamente, lo suficiente para poder mostrarme todos los lugares importantes, tales como el palacio por la parte trasera, el lugar de Apolo, donde practicaban guerras, etc. Troya parecía un lugar pacífico y acogedor, la mayoría de la gente era muy amable, pero no faltaba el tipo de persona que te arruinaba la diversión de una tarde con brisa de primavera.

-¡Príncipe! Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, ni menos que podría afectarme a mí del todo, pero con mucho respeto, ¿Qué hace con una plebeya cabalgando por nuestra hermosa ciudad? Usted debe estar pensando en la guerra, en su esposa y en su hijo, es inaceptable para la política de Troya que engañe a su esposa con _esta-_ habló un hombre, de cabellos negros y cortos pero con barba larga que se encontraba medio de la muchedumbre del centro. Héctor y yo estábamos observando los comercios y cuidando que todo estuviera bien, pero no habíamos tenido ningún contacto ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando oí esa última palabra, me hubiera gustado haber tenido una espada, pues le hubiera separado la cabeza de su cuerpo en cinco segundos, se me subieron los humos a la cabeza y apreté las riendas del caballo fuertemente, hiriéndome las manos. Me limité a bajar de Marmara, pues Héctor ya lo había hecho.

-Primero que todo, debes informarte bien, cuidadano. Ella es mi prima, por lo tanto no es una plebeya, sino que también pertenece a la realeza y no permitiré que la trates de aquella manera. Segundo, tuve que venir a presentarle Troya, no por amoríos ni nada por el estilo, sino por una cuestión de cortesía y tercero, empieza a cuidar tus palabras, quizás si algún día te encuentro te negaré cualquier nacionalidad troyana que tengas- Héctor tenía aspecto irritado, de hecho habló del mismo modo. Tanto el hombre como yo nos asustábamos, ya veía que el Príncipe le ahorcaba por la ira. Tenía los puños al lado de su cuerpo, apretados de manera extraordinaria, fue cuando yo me calmé y le dije:

-Primo, vamos, creo que ya le diste un buen susto- tiré de las riendas de Marmara para girarme, pero algo me detuvo, un golpe fuerte pero tolerable que recibí en la nuca. Me dolió un poco, pero bastó para hacerme explotar, pues noté que la piedra que me lanzaron cayó en mis manos.

Bajé de un brinco de la yegua y en dos rápidos movimientos ya tenía la espada de Héctor entre mis manos. Sentí como la adrenalina se apoderaba de cada término de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir algo mareada y ágil. Cuando apunté con la punta de la espada el cuello del hombre que tenía las manos en alto, sentí un poco de griterío pero automáticamente se calló, mi concentración no estaba en ello, sino en mi blanco. No había percatado que Héctor me estaba jalando hasta que me gritó en el oído que parara con eso, que no era necesario, etc. Pero yo sabía que lo era. Mantuve la respiración para asegurarme de lo que haría a continuación era lo correcto. Por más que mi cuerpo llegaba al extremo de temblar, pude mantener mi brazo sin moverlo para decapitar al desgraciado, pues el calor y fuerza que emanaba la mano de Héctor me mantenía inmóvil. No pude percibir que él me tenía el brazo casi llegando a cortar mi circulación. Fue cuando comencé a notar mi locura, pues recordé una escena que había vivido con una niña a los 12 años.

"_-Nicia ¿Acaso no te cansas de ser la más fea de Focea?, eres una abominación ¿Lo sabías no? Esa piel morena, de seguro ibas a ser basura pero tus padres pudieron arreglarte, aunque no salió del todo bien. Supongo que tus padres te lo habían advertido, eres una plebeya-"_

Escuchaba aquella voz chillona retumbando en mi cabeza, la cual me hacía perder los estribos en ese momento. Veía como el hombre que estaba ahí modulaba las mismas palabras, como si él mismo las dijera, pero era todo producto de mi imaginación, aún así, seguí amenazándole. Los griteríos de la gente que nos rodeaba se volvían más distantes.

"_-Nicia, tienes que defenderte, nadie puede pasar sobre ti sin tu consentimiento-"_

Recordé lo que me había dicho mi hermano después de haber llorado todo el día.

Decidí entonces ir al próximo paso, matar al que había pasado sobre mí, nunca había permitido-excepto aquella vez- que alguien me insultara por mi color de piel o por mi procedencia. Alcé la espada contra su cuello, exhalé y grité a todo pulmón, cerrando los ojos y moviendo mis brazos para partirle la cabeza en dos.

Cuando finalicé el movimiento, sentí como mi brazo en vez de haber quedado algo estancado y luego haber cortado por completo el cuello, pasó de largo, como si tan solo hubiera hecho un movimiento en el viento. Gritaba, con pena y rabia, pero ahora me encontraba en una oscuridad plena, no veía a nadie, ni a Héctor ni al maldito, ni siquiera me veía a mi misma. Noté también que tenía los ojos cerrados, decidí abrirlos rápidamente, sin parar de gritar, para proceder con mi venganza, pero me decepcioné cuando me fijé que no estaba allí. Estaba acostada en una cama real, de por lo menos dos plazas, estaba boca arriba, mirando el techo de la hermosa habitación. Cuando moví un poco mi cuerpo, sentí las suaves sábanas que me cubrían hasta los hombros. Mis gritos cesaron y me incorporé tan rápido que llegué a marearme, noté que estaba sudorosa, pero cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado, recé para que hubiera sido un sueño.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe apenas me senté en la cama y apareció Héctor con rostro desconcertado y preocupado. Me miró unos segundos desde el umbral gigante de la habitación y luego corrió al lado de la cómoda cama, colocándose en cuclillas en el lado izquierdo.

-Nicia, Nicia, tranquila, ¿Está todo bien?- su voz me tranquilizó de a poco, regularizando mi respiración. Solté los puñados de sábana que apretaba con tanta fuerza y asentí sin ganas. Héctor suspiro, agachando la cabeza y sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Estás en la habitación que te reservamos en el palacio. Lo que pasó fue que comenzaste a amenazar con mi espada a un troyano que te había lanzado una piedra, pero antes de haberlo matado creo que el golpe de afecto y te desplomaste y quedaste en el suelo. Te traje a caballo rápidamente pues creí que habías tenido un duro golpe y te acosté- Es decir, nada había sido un sueño. Primero, me sentí devastada, había formado todo un berrinche y con Héctor presente, estaba avergonzada y apenada, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Segundo, que el Príncipe me hubiera traído hasta aquí y haberlo visto tan preocupado por mi en ese instante me hizo sentir especial y algo reconfortada.

-Lo… lo siento tanto- hablé, asustada y con vergüenza, no era propio de una mujer haber hecho aquello. Héctor levanto la mirada, sorprendido y se mordió un poco el labio, sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies

-No tienes nada que lamentar- dijo Héctor mirándome con consuelo- Lo que todavía no entiendo es… ¿Cómo pudiste levantar mi espada?- arrugó la frente, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, al notar que no le miraba, prosiguió- Te dejaré descansar, fue un día duro, pero a propósito, nadie de nuestra familia no sabe nada- me aseguró. Se levantó y caminó lentamente a la puerta para dejarme dormir, pero yo de verdad no quería.

-¿Me puedes acompañar un rato? No quiero estar sola…- me atreví a decir sin timidez. Se giró rápidamente sin dudarlo y le hice un hueco en la cama. Se lanzó de espaldas hacia la cama, rebotando y riendo como un niño. Me reí junto a él y nos quedamos ambos acostados, mirando el techo color blanco de la gran habitación.

Fue cuando pude pensar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi primo, del príncipe de Troya, del esposo de Andrómaca y líder del ejército. Todo hoy día había sido una clara señal de que yo no tenía vuelta atrás sobre aquello, quería convencerme que era un amor de adolescentes, pero me temía que no lo era, lo podía ver en sus ojos y los míos y lo podía sentir en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. _¿Le gustaré?_ Me pregunté algo preocupada por si así no era.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarle, pero él ya estaba en un profundo sueño, ni percatando donde estaba. Había sido un día pesado y mañana tenía que empezar con los preparativos de la guerra. Acerqué un poco mi mano a su rostro, rozándolo despacio para no despertarlo.

Era más hermoso cuando estaba dormido…


End file.
